


Please.

by Lady_Nathair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is back, Dean is so broken, Happy Ending, Kinda crappy, M/M, Prayer to Cas, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Started as a different story and kind of evolved, written on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nathair/pseuds/Lady_Nathair
Summary: Dean is praying to Castiel for him to come back one late night. Little does he know that Cas is already back and can hear him.





	Please.

Dean sits at the table in his room with an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Cas is gone. Dead. For real this time. He has so many regrets, so many things he wanted to tell him and he never got a chance.  
Dean heaves a deep sigh and rubs his face with his hands, trying to stop the tears that are threatening to roll down his face. He looks up to the ceiling and says aloud,  
"Please. Please Cas if you can hear me please come back. I can't do this without you. You are and always were way more than a friend or even brother to me. I loved you Castiel. I do love you. If you come back I promise I won't waste another moment. I'll take you in my arms and hold you and never let go. Just please," Dean is fully weeping the deepest of sobs, "please, come back."  
When his prayer isn't answered with the soft whoosh of Angel wings and that gruff "Hello Dean." he so craves, Dean gets up from his chair and flops down face first onto his bed and cries so hard that no sound comes out until he fall's asleep.  
\--------------------------  
When he wakes in the morning well past 10 and stumbles, hung over into the kitchen for some coffee (or just another beer he hasn't decided yet) he is greeted with the familiar sound he has only dreamed last few nights.  
"Hi Dean." Castiel says smiling widely  
"Cas." Dean gasps, and nearly falls rushing to get closer to the angel.  
He reached out tenitivly and strokes Cas's cheek gently with his finger. As if to see if he is real and not just another dream.  
"Cas!" Dean exclaims in relief and pulls Castiel into a tight embrace and hurries his face in his neck.  
"I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again. I love you. I love you so much I'm sorry I never told you." Dean is crying again still clinging tightly to Castiel.  
"I know Dean I heard your prayer. I love you too."  
Then Dean looks up and kisses Cas. A gentle but passtionate kiss.  
When they break away that sit down at the table and Dean asks about what happend. Cas fills him in about the Empty and the cosmic entity and how he made his way to the bunker as soon as he woke up in that field. All the while Dean is holding his hands and giving his knuckles soft kisses periodically.


End file.
